No Name
by Scarlet Ackerman
Summary: Modern AU. Colegio nuevo y nueva gente a la que conocer; Mikasa, Eren y Armin se acababan de trasladar al instituto Kyojin donde se formarían en el ámbito artístico. Ahi conocerán al gran grupo No Name, y tendrán aventuras diversas. Amor y música juntos, ¿qué se puede esperar de ello? Rivamika y otras parejas diversas.
1. 1 Conociendonos un poco

**Buenas chicos~**

 **Me llamo Scarlet y soy algo nueva en esto de los Fanfics pero es que mi fangirleo me ha podido xDD**

 **Como es de esperar, es mi primer fanfic publicado y me gustaria vuestra opinion :3**

 _ **La historia sera Rivamika, pero tendrá guiños hacía otras parejas tanto Yaoi, como yuri. Como es de esperar, Shingeki y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 ** _Espero que os guste~_**

 **1\. Conociéndonos un poco.**

''Año nuevo, nueva vida'' pero no solo repercutía en eso, sino también en compañeros y en colegios, profesores y demás. Estos pensamientos rondaban por las cabezas de nuestros chicos, unos lo pensaban con alegría y efusividad, mientras que otros solamente pensaban en blanco.

Al llegar a la verja que daba paso al colegio, unos ojos verdes esmeralda comenzaron a brillar.

-Eren: Wow mama y papa se lucieron al dejarnos venir aquí. Esto va a ser genial, ¿no creéis?

Los muchachos habían tenido que mudarse de sus casas respectivas para poder asistir al colegio, principalmente a Carla Jaeger. No es que le entusiasmara la idea, pero al saber que la pequeña Mikasa no se separaría de su querido niño Eren Jaeger, la mujer accedió.

-Mikasa: Si a ti te gusta Eren, supongo que a mi también. *Comentó la morena mientras ajustaba la bufanda roja colocada en su cuello con cuidado.*

-Armin: Vamos Mikasa... puede llegar a ser divertido.

-Eren: Claro que será divertido, y encima conseguiremos ser famosos. Todos caerán rendidos ante mi guitarreo. *A este comentario le siguió un cómico movimiento de imitación de acordes de guitarra que atrajo mas de una mirada divertida y curiosa, y produjo algún suspiro por parte de Mikasa.*

El instituto Kyojin se encargaba de preparar a los jóvenes en el ámbito artístico. De tal instituto salían jóvenes preparados para comerse el mundo, y algún afortunado conseguía un contrato artístico nada más salir de él.

A Mikasa eso poco le importaba, cantaba por gusto, por diversión no por fama o dinero, eso la resultaba asqueroso, solo se encontraba en aquella estúpida ciudad y en aquel estúpido colegio por su hermano.

Porque a su hermano le había entrado en la cabeza el hacerse famoso desde que vio a uno de los grupos protagonistas del instituto en Youtube.

La morena volvió a suspirar cuando ya frente a la puerta del instituto unos gritos femeninos le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Eren: No puede ser... E-Es Levi. Es Levi joder.

-Armin: ¿Quién es... Levi? *Preguntó el pobre rubio quien parecía avergonzado por no saber de quien hablaba el oji verde.*

-Eren: Levi es Levi. El cantante de No Name. Levi Ackerman. Es mi maldito ídolo, chicos, ¿estoy presentable para él?

Mientras Armin le narraba uno y otra vez a Eren que si, que estaba muy guapo, Mikasa miró a aquel hombre que tanto furor causaba. No fué capaz de verificar en un principio al susodicho Levi, hasta que por una extraña corazonada, su mirada se posó en un hombre de baja estatura, ropa desarreglada y cara de pocos amigos.

-Mikasa: Es enano... *Murmuró sumida en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera preocuparse de si el susodicho la escuchaba o no.*

-Eren: M-Mikasa ten más respeto, él es un gran músico.

-Levi: Tsk. Mocosos. *Su voz sonaba grave, ronca, para cualquiera habría sonado atrayente, atractiva... pero a Mikasa unicamente le pareció molesta, mucho.*

-Eren: S-Soy un gran fan suyo L-Levi, por favor... firmeme un autógrafo.

Mikasa solamente suspiró frustrada, lo que provocó que la poca atención que Levi les brindaba se centrara en ella durante unos pocos segundos.

Bastantes como para que una cuatro ojos medio loca que se encontraba al lado de él, se diera cuenta.

-Hanji: Yaho~ Venga enano, no seas gruñón con los de primer año. Son tan sumamente adorables~ Os enseñaré a tocar la guitarra si queréis. *Sonrió de manera familiar, lanzándose enseguida a abrazar a Eren, lo que produjo un ceño fruncido bastante notorio de Mikasa el cual Levi vio. Sin darse cuenta, acabó sonriendo ante aquello.

Una sonrisa sarcástica la cual desapareció en segundos, al pasar a darse cuenta de lo que hacía.*

-Levi: No haré de niñera de unos mocosos como estos.

Sin decir más este dio media vuelta ignorando de nuevo a todo el mundo, adentrándose en el centro.

Hanji quien aun seguía abrazada a Eren se separó de él y se despidió de manera divertida de todos. Mikasa no entendía porqué a Eren le gustaba tanto ese enano prepotente, solamente era eso... prepotencia, ego...

Fue Armin quien sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Armin: Chicos, ¿no deberíamos de ir a clase?

Y así comenzó el primer día de muchos en aquella escuela. Eren daba saltos de alegría mientras iba hacía lo que sería su nueva clase mientras Mikasa y Armin le seguían. Muchos miraban a los tres con cierto interés, incluso varios chicos se atrevieron a mirar a Mikasa repitiendo una y otra vez que aquella ropa le sentaba genial.

Por el pasillo, Mikasa esperaba ver al enano de antes solo para contestarle cuatro palabritas de su anterior comentario, ¿cómo se atrevía? La mayoría de edad era obligatoria para ingresar allí, pero se veía que con ese individuo habían hecho una excepción, y no se refería solo en la estatura.

Poco les costo encontrar su clase, con diferencia de 2º o 3º, había dos clases de 1º: una para futuros artistas y otra para los que serían los futuros managers. Lo dicho, el instituto se encontraba preparado para todo.

Aquí es donde nuestros amigos debían separse, Armin había nacido para organizar, mientras que Eren y Mikasa habían nacido para destacar.

Armin era un chico bastante asustadizo, por lo que separarse de sus amigos le costaba bastante, y más aún destacar. Pero ahora quería hacerlo, y viendo como sus dos amigos se encaminaban hacía su nueva clase, él dejo de pensar las cosas, e hizo lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado varios días de la llegada de los chicos al instituto Kyojin, en su estancia allí habían conocido a varios profesores y alumnos, todo parecía perfecto, y en opinión de Eren todo era perfecto.

Eran tan perfecto, que en sus pocos días allí, ya se había prendado de una muchacha de la clase de Armin, cosa que a Miksa no se agradaba (ni siquiera en presencia), y por aquella razón, se encontraba sola, intentando olvidar cualquier conversación de Eren donde la susodicha aparecía.

La biblioteca siempre parecía la salvación; el silencio, los libros... era su única forma de escapar a toda realidad.

Suspiró casada y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los libros en las estanterías hasta que alguno llamara la atención de la morena. Pero de repente, su atención se vio interrumpida por una voz, en ese instante molesta para ella.

-Jean: Hola Mikasa. ¿Necesitas compañía?

Jean Kirstchein, más conocido como Caracaballo (bautizado por Eren), era uno de los muchachos más populares del centro: atlético, buen guitarrista y buen bailarín. Lo tenía todo este hombre.

Y ahora ahí lo tenía, con una pose frente a ella que daba a entender cosas, las cuales Mikasa evitaba en aquel momento, por lo que, sin mucha pena en su cuerpo (ni siquiera un cambio de expresión) apartó la mirada de él pasando a seguir buscando algun libro que llamara su atención.

-Mikasa: No, gracias. Solamente busco la compañía de un libro.

Los amigos de Jean comenzaron a reírse, sin siquiera preocuparse de que se encontraban en una biblioteca, lo que a Mikasa cabreo bastante, si no tenían respeto por un lugar tan sagrado para ella, la conversación no tenia sentido.

Jean, por su parte al ver que la morena apartaba la mirada y le rechazaba cambió la postura de todo su cuerpo, relajándose ante ella y un sonrojo bastante notorio apareció en su cara. Sus movimientos pasaron a ser nerviosos, y su mirada paseaba de un lado para otro, sin saber que hacer. Todo eso a Mikasa le pareció bastante divertido, adorable incluso.

-Jean: Oye Mikasa, había pensado que... bueno, hay una sala de baile que solemos usar para ensayar y... emm m-me preguntaba si tú... querrías... AU.

Todo iba demasiado bien para el pobre Jean, de repente sin que nadie lo esperara, un estuche de guitarra golpeaba a Jean con bastante fuerza como para haber sido un accidente ¿quien portaba el estuche?

Nada más y nada menos que Levi Ackerman, el gran vocalista de No Name.

-Levi: Eh tú, mocoso. ¿Eres Kistchein? Me han dicho que eres bueno bailando, sinceramente no me lo creo. *Comentó con un cierto aire de superioridad que a Mikasa le produjo nauseas, aun que por algún extraño motivo, si que pensó que Levi era mejor que Jean.* Te necesito en el gimnasio. Ya.

-Jean: S-Si señor. *Y sin decir más, ni siquiera despedirse de la morena, se fue de allí.*

Y así se quedaron solos.

Levi y Mikasa.

Mirándose.

Los ojos de Mikasa intentaban matarle lentamente, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿qué creía, qué era como una de esas mojabragas estúpidas suyas?

Ni soñarlo. No. Ella no caería ante él.

Era definitivo: le odiaba.


	2. 2 Narra Levi

**Hola chicos, Scarlet por aquí con un capitulo nuevo~**

 **Este capitulo no será tan largo como el anterior, pero intentare escribir más largos a partir de ahora :3**

 **Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios y opiniones^^**

 **Om, y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo recibido en el primer capitulo :3 Vosotros hacéis posible este fanfic^^**

 **2\. Narra Levi  
**

Me metí en la biblioteca huyendo de todo el mundo.

Cuando no había mucha gente, solía ser un lugar esplendido para estar solo, pero esta vez no era el caso.

Y eso me fastidia bastante.

Encontré el problema nada más girar la cabeza: unos alumnos cuchicheando, mejor dicho, hablando de como acercarse a ligar con una chica.

Que desagradable.

Maleducados.

Tsk.

Preferí apartar la mirada y adentrarme en la soledad de los libros, donde siempre era bienvenido.

Entonces, para mi mala suerte, la vi.

Una mocosa, de más o menos unos 18, morena de tez pálida que hacía juego con sus finos labios ligeramente rosados. En fin, era una belleza. Para alguien normal, alguien como esos estúpidos de primero, aquello sería la razón principal por la que se le quedarían mirando como si fueran imbéciles; pero para mi, para mi eran sus ganas por sentir aquellos libros lo que me hacían no poder para de mirarla.

Pero, ¿qué mierdas hacía? Tsk. Es una maldita mocosa, nada más.

Necesitaba un té. O fumar.

Me giré huyendo yo mismo de mi propia triste escena, cuando oi como uno de los mocosos ignorantes de antes comenzaba a hablarla. Yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre y él se daba el placer de ir a hablar con ella... ¿Pero en qué mierdas pienso?

Sin quererlo, me encontré a mi mismo y a mis sentidos atentos a esos malditos críos. ¿La había llamado Mikasa?

Um, vagamente me suena aquel nombre.

Tonterías, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

Volví a girarme, ya no siendo propio de mi, y reconocí a aquel chico. No es que me llevara bien con él, ni que le prestara atención, ni esas mierdas; pero lo que si que recordaba, es que cada vez le veía con una chica distinta.

Om... así que eso era, parece que el chico quería añadirla como siguiente trofeo.

Menudo imbécil.

Volví a darme la vuelta, dispuesto a irme, pero acabé parado en el sitio.

Tal vez el imbécil era yo.

Al escuchar su contestación, sonreí sin darme cuenta. Un momento.

Ya se porque me sonaba.

 **Ella fue la única chica que me había hecho sonreír en mucho tiempo.**

Suspiré y busqué una escusa rápida para acercarme a ellos. Con bastante rabia, me acercé al imbécil de Kirstchein y le golpee con el estuche de guitarra que llevaba en mi hombro. Dolor en el orgullo ¿no?

Se giró decidido, con rabia hacia mi y al verme su expresión cambio.

Tsk, ¿y con esa cara liga?

Le solté la escusa inventada sin variar la expresión de mi cara, aun que la verdad es que el ver su cara de acojonado me estaba divirtiendo. No le costó mucho salir corriendo, tsk yo quería divertirme más.

Malditos mocosos.

Podría ahorrarme el tiempo invertido en ellos, pero no.

Tsk, cada vez necesito mas ese cigarro en mi boca.

Cuando me di la vuelta para irme, la vi mejor. Era una belleza, había que admitirlo; y esa mirada de odio que me dirigía...

...era muy interesante.


	3. 3 Insoportable interés

**Hola mis preciosos~**

 **¿Qué tal están?  
Bueno, os traigo nuevo capitulo de No Name, espero que os guste tanto como a mi~ **

**Por favor, mandad cualquier opinión que tengáis :3**

 **Un beso~**

 **3\. Insoportable interés**

Amanecía en la ciudad con aquellos colores claros que daban a entender que otro día empezaba en las vidas de todos.

En cierta casa, un chico moreno se levantaba de la cama, introduciendo su cuerpo en el pulcro baño que él mismo limpiaba con mimo día si y día no. Intentó que su cara pareciera otra cuando procedió a lavársela con esmero, borrando las pocas lagañas que se formaban en sus ojos, o solamente para despertarse y asegurarse de que no seguía soñando; pero para su poca suerte, su cara seguía teniendo aquellas ojeras y esa expresión de pocos amigos.

Aun no entendía porqué eso le gustaba a las chicas.

Observó atentamente su cuerpo y se vio en calzoncillos, un leve suspiro salió de sus labios al pensar en la sola posibilidad de que aquella maldita mocosa estuviera en su cama en ese mismo momento.

-Levi: Tsk... Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpida niñata...

Porque desde aquel momento en la biblioteca, algo dentro de él había hecho click. Tenía demasiada curiosidad, era... ¿Interesante podía decirse? Suspiró de nuevo, frustrado y mojo de nuevo su cara con abundante agua fría; igual así despertaba de una vez de aquellas memeces.

Salió del baño a tiempo de ver como el segundo bulto de su cama recogía la ropa tirada del suelo y se colocaba su ropa interior bien puesta. Su cabellera naranja se giró a mirarle con alegría y cariño nada mas escuchar ruidos a su lado. Sin siquiera esperarselo él, abrazó a el pequeño moreno por la espalda y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de este.

-Levi: Te has levantado mimosa Petra. *Comentó arisco, alejando su cuerpo del de ella sin ningún pudor.*

-Petra: Y tú igual de borde que siempre... Después de la noche que pasamos ayer, no comprendo como siempre te levantas de mal humor.

Levi prefirió no contestar, pero en el fondo de él, su respuesta para aquella pregunta era la misma: ''Porqué tú no eres ella.''

Últimamente, quedaba con ella por las noches solamente para tener sexo si, pero ese no era el pecado más gordo que cometía; porque él solamente quería sexo con Petra para desahogarse, para no pensar más, para liberarse.

¿Amor? ¿Qué era esa mierda de la que todos hablaban? Eso no existía.

-Petra: Recuerda que a tercera hora tenemos clase juntos, así que mas te vale animarte. Om, y tranquilo, no te pediré los deberes que mande, ya se que tuviste la noche ocupada. *Comentó una alegre Petra mientras guiñaba un ojo al moreno aun absorto en sus pensamientos y colocaba su falda bien, como para que no hubiera ningún malentendido.*

Por su parte, Levi gruñó. Petra Ral, 25 años y profesora de 1º y 2º en el instituto al que iban. Y si, fan de No Name, aun que sobre todo de Levi. No salían juntos, ni mucho menos; solamente se juntaban a veces, para saciar sus necesidades o sencillamente para hablar (Aun que finalmente, acababa hablando solo ella mientras Levi la acompañaba junto a su cigarrillo).

-Petra:¿Erwin no te dirá nada si me vuelve a ver salir de aquí? *Pulcramente vestida, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se dirigió de nuevo donde él, repasando con su mirada el cuerpo que unas horas antes había estado sobre ella. El cuerpo que había disfrutado ya tantas veces.*

-Levi: Tsk. Que yo sepa esta es mi casa también por mucho tutor legal mío que sea, y deja de mirarme así. Es repulsivo. *Sin ningún remordimiento cogió muda limpia y se encaminó de nuevo al baño.* Ya sabes donde esta la salida. Y no me hables en el instituto con tanta ligereza.

-Petra: Pero Levi... ¿No me acompañaras? ¿Ni siquiera un beso de despedida? *Un portazo se escuchó de repente, dejándole un claro ''largate'' en el aire.* Eras más amable conmigo cuando... *Suspiró con el pensamiento de aquellos años atrás, donde dos muchachos acompañaban a Levi.* … Eso es tan lejano...

Sin querer hurgar más en el pasado, lanzó un beso al aire dirigiéndolo a el pequeño hombre de la bañera y salió de la habitación, siendo recibida por la sonrisa suave de Erwin quien parecía llevar ya un rato levantado y despierto. Se podía esperar aquello del director del instituto Kyojin.

Un cordial saludo salió de la boca de este tras dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa descansando.

Mientras tanto, Levi se hundía en la pulcra agua espumosa de su bañera, centrado en la canción que sonaba por los cascos en sus oídos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿cuando había empezado aquella aventura con Petra?...

-Levi: Ah... El accidente...

En otra parte, en cambio, un muchacho de ojos verdes esmeralda se despertaba dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día lleno de aventuras y música, lo cual le encantaba y lo deseaba con ansias. Solo había un pequeño... problema.

-Eren: Mikasa, ¿¡porqué no me despertaste!? Llegaremos tarde sino hacemos algo, y rápido.

-Mikasa: ¿Porque no pruebas a vestirte rápido y a dejar de protestar? No es mi culpa que se te llame y no te enteres, o directamente pases de mi. *Comentó ya con su ropa y su bufanda perfectamente colocadas, mientras ponía mermelada a una tostada recién hecha.*

Día si y día también pasaba lo mismo en aquella casa de locos. Mikasa, previsora de todo aquello y tras haber convivido con Eren casi toda su vida, solía levantarse antes que él y preparaba el desayuno con tiempo y con calma, sin prisas. Disfrutando después de cierto tiempo a solas, que impedían que se volviera loca, o que no matara a su propio hermano.

Aun con todo, Mikasa disfrutaba con ver a Eren correr de un lado para otro, preocupado y desesperado por llegar a tiempo al instituto. Con esos pensamientos, una pequeña risa suave salió de los labios de Mikasa, la cual hizo que Eren parara en seco sus quehaceres, y mirara a su hermana con embobamiento.

Ella casi nunca reía.

-Mikasa: Si sigues así llegaras tarde Eren. Le he dejado una nota a Armin, asegurate de que la lea, yo me iré adelantando. No llegeís tarde o la maestra se cabreara.

Sin decir más, la muchacha salió de la casa sonriente, dejando a un Eren verdaderamente extrañado mirando la puerta, ahora vacía, por la que se había marchado.

Su hermana nunca era tan... abierta.

¿Qué la habría pasado?

Llevaba unos días así, y Eren se había dado cuenta de ello. Era muy extraño ver a Mikasa de tal manera...

-Eren: ….. Algo quiere...

-Armin: ¿Eren estas listo?

-Eren: Mierda...

Mikasa avanzaba con tranquilidad hacía el instituto. Su bufanda roja tapaba la boca completamente de la muchacha, no quería que los demás la vieran tarareando sus canciones favoritas las cuales sonaban por los cascos que llevaba puestos. Su vía de escape. Su mundo.

Llegó a la entrada del instituto antes de lo que ella había querido.

Aun con los cascos puestos y su mirada fijada en el suelo, se adentro hacía la entrada del centro cuando por motivos del destino, su hombro chocó con una persona.

Una persona que no parecía estar de buenos humos por lo que parece...

-Levi: Mira por donde vas mocosa. *Frunció su ceño nada más verla. Solamente el motivo de no poder parar de pensar en ella, en su vida, le hacía cabrearse.*

-Mikasa: *Bufo apartando la mirada de aquel individuo. Aun con lo poco que había visto de él, se había dado cuenta de que su pelo aun estaba mojado, tal vez por haberse duchado o... ¿Pero porqué pensaba en ello? Suspiró y sin decirle nada, se alejo unos pasos, ignorandole.*

-Levi: Tsk. Mirame cuando te hablo mocosa insolente.

Esta marchó sin decir nada. Aun no soportaba ir al mismo instituto que él.

Durante todo el día, alguien tenía el nombre de Levi en su boca. Sino era su hermano, eran sus compañeros y compañeras, ''¿qué tiene de especial?'' Pensaba Mikasa.

Para ella solamente era un maldito enano que cantaba. Nada mas.

No tenía nada de especial.

Pero parece que él no pensaba así de ella, porque allí seguía, observando aún con el ceño fruncido por donde ella se había marchado.

Sin siquiera decirle nada.

Gruñó ofendido en el fondo. Todas deseaban hablarle, y ella... ni siquiera le miraba.

-Levi: Maldita sea, deja de ser interesante mocosa... *Por un momento, su mirada bajo, decepcionado. Suspiró suavemente, ¿porque le tenía que preocupar eso? Ni siquiera quería que las demás le miraran; pero algo en el suelo, llamo su atención. E internamente lo agradeció.* Uhm...

Las clases pasaban lentamente para estos. Mikasa no hacía más que pensar en como le diría a Eren la petición que quería hacerle. Sabía que no le haría ni pizca de gracia, pero la curiosidad y las ganas la mataban.

Tan aburrida era la clase, que para su propia sorpresa, se había visto a sí misma mirando de reojo, o directamente a Jean. Observándole.

Sus movimientos y sus contestaciones nerviosas, realmente le producían gracia.

Era el aburrimiento por supuesto, o eso pensaba ella.

Ya en el descanso, bendito descanso, Mikasa se juntó con su hermano y su mejor amigo realmente nerviosa. No hablaba, casi ni comía en aquel momento pensando en sus palabras exactas y perfectas para Eren, pues lo ultimo que quería, era que se enfadara con ella.

-Mikasa: E-Eren... *Intentó llamar su atención, la cual resultó nula, pues el muchacho no paraba de ver a Annie embobado. Suspiró. No iba a ser fácil...* Oye Eren, me preguntaba si... bueno tú... emm...

-Eren: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me pedirías algo! *Un leve rubor cubrió a Mikasa por las palabras de su hermano.* ¿Qué quieres Mikasa? ¿Ayuda con los deberes? Creo que eso se le da mejor a Armin, yo solo te puedo ayudar con la música ya sabes...

-Mikasa: Quiero que me enseñes a tocar la guitarra.

-Eren: ...¿qué?...

-Mikasa: La guitarra... eso *Aun atenta a sus movimientos, señalo el estuche negro situado al lado de Eren, el cual obviamente, transportaba su guitarra*

-Eren: Esto es el colmo Mikasa... ¡No!

-Mikasa: Pero... ¿porqué? Podríamos tocar y componer juntos y...

-Eren: ¡He dicho que no Mikasa! ¡La guitarra es algo mío! ¡No necesito que fastidies esto también!

-Armin: E-Eren venga... relajate...

Mikasa se encontraba cabizbaja, ¿qué podía decir? Él tenía razón, iba a ser una tontería. Para cuando quiso responder su hermano y su amigo se habían ido, dejándola sola.

Eren se había cabreado, y Armin había ido tras él para que se calmara, nada nuevo. Sin poderlo reprimir, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pero ella hizo todo por esconderlas.

Cuando sus lagrimas pararon de salir y dejo su cara al descubierto de nuevo, pudo ver como su reproductor de música colgaba frente a ella. Su mirada se alzó hacía arriba, mientras seguía la mano y el brazo de el que lo portaba, hasta que finalmente vio que quien lo llevaba no era otro que Levi.

-Mikasa: ¿Qué?...

-Levi: Se te cayó cuando pasaste de mi.

 **La cosa se empieza a poner interesante, ¿no creéis?**


	4. 4 Ocultos

Buenas queridoooooooooooooos~~

Me merezco que me tiréis cosas y me peguéis por esta ausencia tan larga ;_;

Lo siento mucho, he estado algo atareada con exámenes y varios trabajos (Y algún viaje de por medio ejem...) y no tuve tiempo para escribir.

También debo disculparme porque el capitulo de hoy no será muy largo, pero lo compensaré en el siguiente donde os quiero poner a Levi cantando :3 (*Le tiran libros* NO SPOILEEEER)

Bueno, no os voy a entretener más. Como ya sabéis, SNK y sus personajes no me pertenecen ;3

Y sin más espera, No Name:

 **4\. Ocultos.**

-Mikasa: ¿Qué?...

-Levi: Se te cayó cuando pasaste de mí.

Mikasa mantenía su mirada atenta al chico frente a ella. Una sensación extraña y diferente empezó a recorrerla, ¿desde cuando ese enano malnacido tenía unos ojos tan... bonitos?

Sus miradas parecieron conectar durante unos minutos, hasta que el moreno, apartó la mirada sobre ella para ofrecerle un pañuelo de seda a la par que el reproductor de música. Mikasa reacciono de manera distinta a como él esperaba pues esta, nada más ver el pañuelo gruñó por lo bajo captando la indirecta de que sus ojos aun seguían llorosos y se incorporó, cogiendo solo su reproductor de música, dejando a un Levi algo perplejo.

-Levi: Oe, ¿qué pasó? *No iba a ser cariñoso. Nunca lo era. No guardo el pañuelo que la había ofrecido por si las moscas. No veía a esa chica como alguien que llorara fácilmente... pero hace unos minutos, se la había encontrado sollozando. No se fiaría de las apariencias...*

-Mikasa: No es de tu incumbencia enano. *Ella tampoco era cariñosa. Ni iba a serlo con él. Mientras él posaba su mirada en ella sin ningún miedo, ella por un extraño nerviosismo que intentaba ignorar comprobaba que su reproductor estuviera intacto.*

-Levi: *¿Enano? Un tic empezó en la ceja de este. Esa mocosa le ponía de los nervios. Era una maleducada, una malhablada... Era todo lo que odiaba a simple vista, pero aun con todo aquello... ¿Por qué no daba media vuelta y se iba?¿Por qué se preocupaba porque estuviera llorando? Harto de todo aquello, chasqueó su lengua y dió media vuelta, queriendo irse.* Aprende modales mocosa, así no se le habla a alguien.

Por primera vez, Mikasa levantó la vista hacía él. Si era algo más bajo que ella, pero eso en el fondo le causaba gracia. Tal vez tenía razón... estaba siendo demasiado borde con él. Antes de que se fuera, agarro la manga de la chaqueta de Levi, y como si fuera una niña pequeña, murmuró sus palabras al cuello de su camisa. No estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, ni quería empezar a acostumbrarse.

-Levi: ¿Hm?... ¿Dijiste algo mocosa? *Pero por lo que parecía... él quería que se empezara a acostumbrar a esas cosas. Volvió a fijar su vista en ella y algo dentro de él hizo que no pudiera apartar la mirada. Tal vez era su pelo algo despeinado, su comportamiento... ese gesto que hacía, nerviosa por ponerse bien el pelo, o aquellos ojos grises... Por un momento, todo se volvió a parar. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?...*

-Mikasa: D-Dije que gracias. ¿Vale? Tsk. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo enano.

Ese momento estaba siendo perfecto a su manera, pero ellos ni siquiera lo sabían. Sus miradas, volvieron a conectar por un corto tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, Levi hizo el amago de acercarse, o incluso de abrirse un poco a ella. Volver a empezar.

Pero esto no es un cuento de hadas. El mundo es algo cruel.

Un joven, hizo que Mikasa volviera a ignorarle, que para ella... él volviera a no existir.

Jean Kirstchein apareció sofocado, reclamando la atención de Mikasa, sin darse cuenta de la misma presencia de Levi, ¿qué más daba? El moreno chasqueo la lengua de nuevo, ¿cómo era posible que siempre fuera ese idiota?

-Jean: M-Mikasa Mikasa. Me entere de lo de Eren y tú... ¿Quieres que yo te ayude? Recuerda que soy uno de los mejores y tu voz es... t-tu voz...

-Mikasa: ¿Podrías enseñarme? *Fugazmente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. Lo que provocó una leve decepción el Levi...*

Sin decir nada, el moreno marchó de aquel lugar, ¿para qué decir nada? ¿Porque él no era capaz de conseguir sacarle esa sonrisa tan absurdamente adorable, luminosa...?

Gruñó para sí. Reprochándose el comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

-Armin: Eren...

El rubio suspiró. Hacía rato que no encontraba a su amigo, y por el cabreo que llevaba, le preocupaba que haría alguna tontería. Buscó por todas las partes posibles que conocía de el instituto, las cuales no eran muchas pues él se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando.

En el patio no estaba, ni en su clase, ni en el gimnasio... ¿Dónde estaría?

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos respecto a su amigo que no se dio cuenta como una chica rubia, también absorta en sus apuntes, caminaba hacía él. Esto provoco que se chocaran, haciendo volar los apuntes de la rubia, a la par que hacía que los dos cayeran al suelo. Armin, tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, nada mas hacerlo, se acerco a la chica y se disculpó mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Armin era alguien diferente... No tenía músculos como Eren, pero era un perfecto caballero en todos los sentidos, por lo que nada más ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie, recogió rápidamente las hojas del suelo.

-Annie: Gracias... *No parecía ser de muchas palabras, pero ¿quién lo sería con un desconocido el cual había chocado con ella sin motivo ninguno?*

-Armin: N-No me las des... F-Fue mi culpa por ir... b-bueno... distraído. *Comentó recogiendo una de las ultimas hojas del suelo. Curioso, ojeo por encima esas paginas para descubrir que eran nada más y nada menos que partituras.

Unas partituras con unos apuntes bastante interesantes.*

-Armin: ¿Es tuyo? Wow, mola muchísimo. *Tardó varios minutos en contestar, pero finalmente asintió, lo que provocó en el rubio una especie de sonrojo vergonzoso.* Lo siento... fuí muy curioso, no debería de haber mirado sin permiso.

-Annie: ….¿Quieres escucharlo?...

-Armin: ¿E-Eh? ¿Y-Yo? ….. B-Bueno yo emm... *Al ver que la muchacha ya se alejaba rumbo al centro, este reaccionó, siguiendola.* P-Por supuesto, ire. Por cierto... Me llamo Armin, A-Armin Arlert.

-Annie: Leonheart, Annie.

Y con una leve conversación, los dos muchachos se adentraron en el centro aprendiendo a conocerse lentamente. Armin, aun avergonzado por la rapidez de todo aquello, se dejó llevar por la música de esa muchacha. Era alguien tímido, pero por alguna extraña razón, con esa tal Annie, acabo hablando sin problema alguno, soltándose...

No como si se trataran de Eren o de Mikasa, pero... solamente se abrió.

-Jean: ¿Entonces que me dices Mikasa?

-Mikasa: Acepto tu oferta Jean. Mañana en la hora del descanso vienes a buscarme a clase.


	5. 5 Masked Bitch

**BUENAAAAAS mis chicos~**

 **Bueno, vengo a deciros que como siempre, siento mi tardanza pero como estoy en ultimo año de curso, ando algo liada con proyectos y exámenes y hago esto cuando me dan tiempo libre ^^''**

 **Este capitulo es bastante especial para mi por que personalmente amo Masked Bitch (Solo hay que ver mi twitter xDD MaskedBitch95 - Seguidme. Por si cuela) y bueno, amo a Levi, ¿quien no?**

 **Bueno, no me enrollo más.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^**

 **5\. Masked Bitch.**

Ya por la tarde, el colegio estaba en aquel momento en el que todos ansiaban salir por aquella puerta y ser libres. Todos, menos una pareja que se encontraba en algún sitio escondido por el instituto, cuidadosos de que nadie les viera.

Levi mantenía a Mikasa contra la pared, aprisionando levemente su única escapatoria con su cuerpo. ¿Qué qué hacían? Pues ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Mikasa se intentó tapar con la bufanda, intentó huir, pero no podía contra él.

\- Levi: Admítelo ya. Soy mejor que él. Soy mejor que ese caracaballo al que has elegido. Tsk. *Comentó dándole un golpe a la pared, frustrado porque ella prefería pasar tiempo con aquel muchacho y no con él. Y eso le enervaba. *

\- Mikasa: Por última vez, apártese senpai. Eren me esta esperando y debo ir con él. *Por muy ruda que intentará sonar, su sonrojo y su claro nerviosismo la delataban. *

\- Levi: Mm...

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con cuidado, puso sus dedos en la barbilla de esta, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. De nuevo esa pequeña descarga... Sin poder aguantar más, se abalanzó sobre la chica, besándola en los labios y aprisionándola mas contra la pared.

Para sorpresa de los dos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron de forma positiva: Mikasa comenzó a seguir el ritmo de él sin rechistar, y él comenzó a profundizar aquello, pegándose más...

Acercándose...

Devorándola...

Nunca había sentido aquel deseo de hacer a alguien suyo.

Por un minuto temió ahogarse y se separó de ella, pero sin poderlo evitar, sus labios bajaron por su cuello, acariciándolo y notando como la muchacha se estremecía con su tacto.

Ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Levi: De ahora en adelante serás miá...

Pero cuando fue a morder aquella blanca y deseable piel, se despertó.

Se encontraba en su cama, agitado y con un ''leve'' problema entre sus piernas. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, bastante en shock por todo aquello.

¿Qué coño le pasaba con esa mujer? Era la tercera vez en esa semana que soñaba escenas así. La tercera.

Chasqueó su lengua frustrado y se encerró en el baño sin preocuparse si quiera en si despertaba a la pelirroja que compartía cama con él.

Varias semanas habían pasado ya en las vidas de nuestras amigos, por parte de Mikasa y Jean se había hecho más cercano, hasta tal punto de que él le había pedido repetidas veces una cita, pero ella nunca llegaba a contestar.

Tal vez... ¿pensaba en alguien más?

Aquellos días todo el mundo andaba para arriba y para abajo en el colegio. Dentro de poco se daría uno de los grandes eventos del Instituto Kyojin: La ceremonia de micrófono abierto.

Muchos grupos se había apuntado a aquel evento y muchas chicas practicaban como locas, pues el primer premio era nada más y nada menos que: una cita musical con el grupo el instituto No Name.

Levi paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto, cuando un par de fans gritonas llamó la poca atención que solía brindarlas. Sus orbes se clavaron en el cartel que colgaba de una de las paredes del instituto y antes estas estaban mirando. Sin prisas se acercó seguido de Hanji y Mike.

Su ceño se frunció claramente y arrancando el papel de su sitio, se encaminó con bastante rabia por los pasillos.

\- Hanji: O-Oe Levi, oye enano... Calmate. Ya sabes que lo hace por llamar la atención a los nuevos, ya sabes... Como a el chico del otro día y a la chica morena... *Sin escucharla siquiera, dio una fuerte patada contra la puerta que le impedía ver al director, quien sin inmutarse siquiera de sus acciones, ni de cambiar ni un poco su rostro, le miró. *

\- Levi: Oe maldito cerdo. ¿A qué coño viene esto? Yo no accedí a ninguna mierda de cita musical o lo que sea. Que seas mi puto tutor legal hasta los 25 no significa que puedas hacer lo que te de la puta gana Erwin.

Por otra parte, nuestro chicos se encontraban en clase, comentando la gran ceremonia de apertura y el que seria la primera vez actuando para algunos.

Mikasa observaba a su hermano y el cartel que llevaba en la mano desde aquella mañana. Su hermano estaba emocionadisimo por el ''gran'' premio y no había nadie que pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza, ni siquiera las clases.

Durante unos minutos, observó el cartel, analizándolo. ¿Una cita con Levi? Muchas chicas matarían por aquello pero... Por un momento su cabeza le llevó a aquel momento donde sus miradas se encontraban y esos estúpidos cosquilleos empezaban por su estomago, hasta su columna.

Cuando su hermano la llamó, fue cuando despertó de sus propios recuerdos.

-Eren: ¿Mikasa te encuentras bien? *Comentó mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de la contraría. Estaba muy roja por pensar en aquello, y el ver que Eren se había dado cuenta. * Venga mujer no te pongas mala, que te necesito para ganar el concurso.

-Jean: ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas idiota? Mikasa será MI compañera. Juntos sonamos mejor que con otra persona, mejor incluso que contigo. Idiota.

Eren contestó a aquel comentario, lo que provocó una nueva pelea entre los dos. Desde que se habían juntado, no había día sin que acabaran peleando. La muchacha suspiró y procedió a separarles como siempre, dejando a Eren impune.

-Mikasa: Yo iré con Eren, estoy más acostumbrada a su ritmo.

-Sasha: ¿Y por qué no vamos todos juntos? Así Mikasa cantaría con los dos y Connie y yo podemos participar también. *Sonrió intentando calmar los ánimos de estos, mientras que los chicos se miraron y por un momento se pararon los dos, y miraron a Mikasa. *

-Eren y Jean: Esta bien. *Accedieron los dos a regañadientes, sintiendo como la mirada de Mikasa pasaba de un muchacho a otro, sin comprender que pasaba por sus cabezas. Aun con ello, ella también asintió, aun que no muy convencida. *

-Sasha: Decidido entonces, ¡AL ATAQUE! *Dijeron ella y Connie al unísono, haciendo una pose bastante graciosa con el comentario*

-Jean: Al ataque... ¿Y si nos llamamos 'The Attackers'?

-Eren: Me cuesta admitirlo... pero el idiota este ha tenido buena idea. Lo apoyo.

-Connie: Esta bien... ¡The Attackers!

Así pasaron los días. En el grupo, todos dieron su máximo esfuerzo para sacarlo adelante.

Cada fin de clases, los muchachos se juntaban y practicaban una y otra vez, hasta que recitaban las notas de memoria. En el grupo cada uno tenía su función: Mikasa cantaba, Eren y Jean manejaban la guitarra y Sasha el bajo, mientras que Connie se peleaba con la batería. Hasta Armin tenía su papel en él.

Juntos sonaban de manera perfecta, casi tan perfecta que creían tener posibilidades para ganar esa estúpida cita con los integrantes de No Name. (Algo que Mikasa, negaba rotundamente.)

El tiempo de espera pasó rápido, y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el día del evento había llegado.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en todo el mundo, menos en Mikasa. ¿Por qué se iba a poner nerviosa si ella lo único que quería era pasarlo bien cantando?

Pero una reconocible voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hanji, quien iba dando saltos enfundada en un traje negro y con unas vendas colgando del cuello, deseaba a todos los participantes suerte. Para la desgracia de Mikasa, detrás de ella le seguían el enano malparido, y Mike, de la misma manera vestidos que Hanji.

Resultaba extraño verles así, _''Pero no le queda nada mal a Levi... casi... que me gusta...''_ pensó la morena, abriendo los ojos por aquel pensamiento.

Y para añadirle a la desgracia, Hanji se acercó a Eren emocionada perdida embobándose y echando baba por la guitarra que Eren tenía. Resultó ser una guitarra Titan, bastante conocida en el mercado, por lo tanto, esos dos tuvieron tema de conversación para rato.

Mikasa suspiró, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Levi, quien la miraba de reojo no atreviéndose a ir donde ella, a causa de esos estúpidos sueños.

Gruñó por su aparente cobardía y se puso rumbo al escenario sin decir nada a nadie, siendo seguido por Mike, quien arrastraba a Hanji lejos de ellos mientras ella aún seguía hablando...

-Mikasa: Eso ha sido raro... *Comentó viendo como se iban. * Tenía mucha ojera... ¿No habrá dormido bien?...

-Sasha: Hmm... ¿Mikasa preocupándose por alguien que no es Eren? *Apareció a su lado picandola levemente, lo que sorprendió a Mikasa, provocandole un leve sonrojó bastante notorio para la cercanía de Sasha. *

Para cuando fué a contestar unos fuegos artificiales dieron comienzo a el evento, dando introducción al director Erwin, quien después de unas breves palabras dió paso a el gran grupo conocido como No Name.

La gente no tardo mucho en chillar y aclamar los nombres de sus ídolos, incluido Eren, quien les miraba expectante.

Levi desde el escenario, miró a la gente. Más exacto miró a Mikasa.

Sonrió de forma seductora durante unos segundos y comenzó a cantar una canción nueva, dedicada en secreto a ciertos sueños, con cierta chica.

(Aquí la canción cantada por Levi: watch?v=wjxFt_npjlU )

Y así, dio comienzo la ceremonia del micrófono...


End file.
